


Headaches & Case Breaks

by wordstothewisereaders



Series: Destiel Works [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas gets sunburned, Dean really likes Cas, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Fluff, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pining, Sun Poisioning, Sunburn, Tragically so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 07:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11573388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordstothewisereaders/pseuds/wordstothewisereaders
Summary: Ignoring Dean always went awry. At least, it had in Cas' experience. Every time he had chosen to no listen to the hunter, something went wrong. This time, however, disregarding Dean's suggestions may have been his best decision yet.ORThe one where Cas gets a sunburn and Dean has to take care of him.





	Headaches & Case Breaks

**Author's Note:**

> This is for @super-not-naturall's 200 follower celebration on Tumblr.

Two blankets - along with his sheets and comforter - covered Cas like a shield. He was burrowed under the layers, laying in an awkward position with his arms resting on his thighs and his legs bent at an odd angle, shivering an hurting. He was downright miserable.

The previous day, Dean had taken Cas out to a nearby lake for what he claimed to be some 'good-ol'-fashioned relaxing.' The men had stayed in the water for hours, floating on cheap inflatable floats and drinking beer. Dean had liberally kept sunscreen on, having already experienced the worst effects of the sun early in life and having no desire to go through it again. Cas, however, hadn't listened to the hunter and had only put it on once in the eighty-five degree heat, protesting that the substance was too cold and that he would be alright. He was having too good of a day to interrupt the fun for something so miniscule.

Boy, was he wrong.

Cas hadn't felt it the evening before, it was just sinking in then anyways. He had never been burnt and didn't have a clue about such adverse effects. He quickly learned, though, after getting up in the middle of the night to use the bathroom and finding every inch of his stomach, neck, face, back and arms screaming in protest. Not to mention that he was having chills and his head pounded. Little did he know, his lack of sunscreen was going to make him pay, though he had no idea what was wrong with him.

Cas didn't dare move once he found a semi-comfortable spot in bed, desperately trying to fall asleep again without moving. Thankfully, he dozed off into a light slumber a few hours before dawn.

Dean knocked belligerently at Cas' door, checking his watch impatiently. He'd gotten up an hour and a half ago, ready to leave for a hunt in Oklahoma. He was pumped up for this one, having been deprived of cases after a lack of them after he broke his leg and had to let it heal for a month and a half. Dean was just itching to get out and kill something instead of being tech support.

He had let Cas sleep a little longer than normal, using the extra time to prep with Sam. After too much time had passed, he found himself where he was now, wanting to leave and drag Cas along, especially after the day before.

"Cas! Let's go, man, it's 7:30!" Dean shouted, still banging on the door. When he didn't get a fast enough response, he opened it, flipping on the light.

Cas cowered under the covers, shielding his eyes with his hands too quickly. He winced at the sudden movement and the pulsing in his head.

"What's wrong, dude? We gotta go." Dean asked impatiently, softening a bit for Cas.

"I'm allergic to the sun, Dean." Cas said miserably.

"You're allergic to the sun?" Dean asked, trying to hold back laughter at his answer.

"Very, very deathly, deathly allergic." he responded.

Dean chuckled, walking over to the bed and yanking the blankets off the other man. His smile quickly faded as he noticed the deflated blisters covering Cas' face and the unnatural red tone of his skin. It was one of the worst burns he'd seen.

"My God, dude, did you use sunscreen at all yesterday?" Dean asked, wincing himself just from looking.

"Maybe once..." Cas mumbled.

"Alright, we're going to have to fix this. Get up." Dean commanded, leading Cas to the bathroom.

He made him sit on the countertop.

"Lose the shirt."

Cas pulled his t-shirt over his head, trying not to show how bad it hurt. He knew it was ridiculous how he was reacting because he knew he had had much worse. Then again, this mortal thing was a whole different ballpark than the angel arena.

"Here, put this on everywhere you're burned, alright?" Dean said, shoving a huge bottle of aloe into his hands and trying to ignore Cas' exposed stomach the way he tried to the day before.

"It hurts, Dean." Cas complained.

"I know, buddy, but you're going to have to bare with me here." Dean replied sympathetically. He internally flinched at himself as he noticed how soft he was getting with the other man lately.

Cas started to rubbed the cold liquid all over every place he could reach. He turned back to Dean, holding out the bottle. "I can't reach my back."

Dean took it, swallowing hard. He did what he had to as fast as he could, not daring to think about how his hands were running over Cas' toned, tense back. God, he hated having to act the way he did, like he was holding something back.

"Let's see your face." Dean said roughly, setting down the bottle and turning Cas. He took the ex-angel's face lightly in his hands where it was still smooth, turning it as gently as he could. His eyes met Cas'. "Okay, um...just stay out of the sun, I guess? Uh - I'd probably sit this one out, keep the aloe on and rest."

Neither one moved, Dean's hand still on the other man's face. They stared at each other intensely, just like they always had, though this felt different. Before they knew it, both were leaning forward, kissing like they should have years ago. Cas sank into Dean, melting in his arms.

They stayed like that until a fresh spurt of chills wracked Cas' body, and his head began to throb again. Dean noticed him shuddering and pulled away, creasing his forehead.

"What is it? God, I misread this, didn't I?" Dean rambled, shaking his head.

"My head. It feels like it's been hit by a hammer from the inside. And it's so cold in here, isn't it?"

Dean sighed in relief, though he was ashamed to have, because maybe that feeling he'd been having for forever was finally validated. Maybe he did something right, for once.

"C'mon, forget the case. You're resting today." Dean said, wrapping his arm lightly around Cas' shoulders and leading him to the living room as he placed a soft kiss to his temple.

Sam found Dean and Cas half and hour later in Dean's room, curled up on the bed and both in sweats. The room was pitch black save for the TV playing the newest Game of Thrones.

"What the hell, guys? We were supposed to leave an hour ago!" Sam protested to his brother. He then looked from his brother to the former angel nestled under his arm and into his side, half-asleep and severely burnt.

"Sorry, Sammy." Dean mouthed, cutting his eyes to Cas.

"It's about damned time."


End file.
